


The Jar

by Muppetgeek



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Swear Jar Variant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muppetgeek/pseuds/Muppetgeek
Summary: While hanging out in Eddie's office again, Roger spies something new on his desk.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I found this prompt while looking around the internet and this was the first thing that came to mind.

"Roger! Quit jumping on that bed before it closes up on you again! " Eddie yelled. It wasn't surprising that the rabbit was back in his office. Roger showed up at least once a week. Eddie had given up on trying to throw him out after the fifth time.  
The Toon rabbit stopped jumping and walked over to his desk.  
"It's not my fault that thing doesn't like me..." Roger said. "It doesn't matter if I jump on it or just sit down..."  
"Then stay off of it!" Eddie yelled. It really shouldn't have surprised him that the rabbit would have such bad luck with the Murphy bed. That didn't make getting Roger out of there any less annoying after five times.  
"But where else am I supposed to..." Roger started to say, before he noticed a jar on Eddie's desk that he was sure wasn't there last week. "Hey, what's this?" He asked, picking it up.  
Eddie looked up. "Roger, what did I tell you about touching stuff on my desk? " He asked.  
"Ummm... that I wasn't supposed to unless you asked me to? " Roger said, as he put the jar back on Eddie's desk. He put his hands behind his back and gave a sheepish smile.  
"So... What is it anyway?" Roger continued, pointing at the jar.  
"That?" Eddie asked. He had almost forgotten about the jar he had put there after Roger's visit the previous week.  
The rabbit nodded.  
"That is the Idiot jar. Every time you do or say something stupid, you have to put at least a quarter in it."  
"A quarter?"  
"Yeah. More depending on how stupid it was." Eddie finished.  
Roger stared at him for about ten seconds before he started laughing. It then took thirty seconds before he stopped long enough to speak.  
"P-p-p-please, Eddie! Do you REALLY think that I do stupid stuff often enough for such a jar?"  
"And that question? Just cost you a dollar." Eddie told him.  
Roger stared for a minute before he shrugged, pulled a dollar from his pocket, and put it in the jar.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if everyone's in character or not, but I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
